A Holiday At Lake Hylia
by BlueFrenchHorn97
Summary: Link, Sheik, Zelda, and Midna, recent high school graduates take a trip to Lake Hylia for the summer holidays, secrets are revealed, love confessed, and drama unveils!- Zelink and Midneik - Rated T for safety - Modern Hyrule
1. The journey begins

**Just before I start, I'd like to say yes, the Dark Link fanfic is on its way, and this is the Zelink one! But I decided to write a modern Zelink rather than traditional! And one other note, yes I am fully aware that (spoiler if you haven't played Ocarina of Time) **_**Sheik is Zelda**_ **but I really wanted Sheik and Link to be like best mates in this one! Anyway here it is…**

* * *

"Link… I'm bored, can we pull over?"

"Sheik, we've been driving for ten minutes, and we only stopped then because you insisted you were bored, let's just clear this section of motorway and then we'll find a premier inn or something to stay at, ok?"

Sheik sighs, crossing his arms, staring out of the window, Link smiles and returns to watching the road. They drive in silence for about two miles before Sheik scoffs again

"Oh come on Link! It's getting late; can't we just find a hotel already?"

"I promised myself we'd make it at least a third of the way by the first day! There's five miles to go just be patient"

"Fine, can I at least put the radio on?"

"Zelda's asleep!"

"So?"

Link sighs, gripping tightly onto the steering wheel "The radio stays off Sheik, just listen to your IPod"

"It died…" Sheik mutters "Hey! Wanna play a game?"

Link quickly flicks the left indicator on, pulling off the motor way "Right that's it we're stopping here…"

Sheik silently celebrates as they turn into the car park of a roadside hotel; they drive around, carefully watching parking spaces

"Over there!" Sheik says, pointing so Link can see the open space, he carefully pulls in, and the car comes to a stop

"Ok" Link says, turning to Sheik "You get our one night cases, I'll wake Zelda up then we'll go book a room ok?"

Sheik nods, he clambers out of the car and pulls open the trunk, he begins rummaging for their overnight bags, Link carefully opens the left back door and shakes Zelda's shoulder gently

"Zel… hey Zel… wake up, we're at the hotel"

She stirs carefully in her sleep, her eyes opening just a little to look at Link, leaning in the car door to talk to her, she smiles a little, he takes her hand and helps her out of the car, she rubs her sleepy eyes as Sheik closes the boot, and the three of them make their way over to the hotel

"Hello" Says the bright, cheerful receptionist "How can I help you?" she smiles like it isn't one thirty in the morning, and Link can't help wondering how much coffee she'd drunk

"Would it be possible for us to stay in a twin room and a single?" Link asks, setting his bag down at his feet

The receptionist taps away at her keypad, and then turns to Link "I'm terribly sorry but all our twins are booked… I could get you three singles, a double and a single, or a family room?"

"How much for each?" He asks

"Three singles is two hundred and seventy rupees, one double one single is one hundred and eighty rupees, or one family is ninety rupees"

"We'll take the family room" Link says, handing over his card, the overly cheerful receptionist scans it in, and hands him a set of keys

"You'll be staying in room 410, complimentary breakfast is included in the price, enjoy your stay"

He managers to stammer out his thanks and the three of them make their way down the hall and into the lift

"So" Zelda says "How far have we come?"

"We're almost a third of the way there" Sheik says "We've still got a while until we arrive at lake Hylia, and then we've got to find the beach"

"It'll be fine!" Link says "Let's just focus on getting some sleep, eating, then heading back out on the road"

The lift rings as they arrive on their floor, the doors slide open and a recorded voice announces they've reached the fourth floor. They wander down the halls, counting the doors until they see one reading "Room 410" Link carefully unlocks the door, and reveals a small but practical room. A bathroom is immediately to their left as they enter, and past that lies a double bed, then a sofa that pulls out to be a single bed, opposite the double is small wooden table sporting a television and a phone, with a mirror hanging just above. Sheik glances at the room then dives past Link and Zelda, jumping on the sofa bed "I call shotgun on this!" He says

"Fine…" Link mumbles, dropping his bag at the foot of the double

Zelda shrugs "Oh well, we've shared a bed before…" She begins pulling her night clothes and tooth brush out of her bag, but Sheik is amazed

"You two shared a bed?"

Link laughs "Our families have been friends since we were kids, we went on holidays together! When there weren't enough beds Zelda and I would share"

"Ooh get in there buddy!" Sheik laughs, Link just rolls his eyes

"Right, I'm changing then doing my teeth and washing up, please be changed before I come back out, I don't want to see that again" She says, looking meaningfully at Sheik

"You should've knocked!" Sheik laughs as Zelda disappears into the bathroom, he turns to Link, who's pulling his shoes off "You really like Zelda don't you?" he asks

Link laughs "You're clearly jet lagged" he says

"You need to fly to get jet lag, we went in a car"

"Fine, you're car lagged" Link laughs, pulling his trousers off before unbuttoning his shirt

Sheik rolls his eyes "Yeah right" He pulls open the sofa bed, throws the duvet on and clambers into bed

"You're not changing?" Link asks, pulling on some old tracks and a T-shirt that reads "Hyrule high class of 2012"

"Why bother?" Sheik says as Zelda steps out of the bathroom

"It's all yours" she says

"Cheers, hey Sheik can I borrow your toothpaste?" Link asks

Sheik sighs "It's in the car"

"Eww…" Zelda whispers, handing Link hers, he smiles his thanks and makes his way into the bathroom, leaving Zelda to clamber into bed. He steps into the brightly lit bathroom and makes his way over to the mirror, he hurriedly brushes his teeth and rinses out his mouth, before looking at his reflection in the mirror, his blue eyes tired, blonde hair hanging limply, he sighs, what would Zelda ever see in him?

* * *

Link woke early the next morning to a tangle of blonde hair in his face, though the smell of jasmine and honeysuckle was pleasing, the hair was a little itchy. He brushes Zelda's hair from his face and rolls over, smiling to himself

"Please drive to highlighted route"

"Shut up you stupid thing!"

Links eyes suddenly open, he sits up, and sees, much to his surprise, Sheik already awake, trying his best to program the satnav. "What are you doing?" Link says, his voice barely above a whisper

"Oh, sorry bro, did I wake you up? This stupid thing doesn't recognise the hotel's post code"

Link sighs "Just set it to take us to Lake Hylia, we'll probably only reach the countryside today anyway"

"Oh… right…" Sheik mutters

Link sighs, throwing the duvet back, he grabs some clothes from his overnight bag and stumbles into the bathroom, then fifteen minutes later, he emerges from the shower, hair still a little damp after only being towel dried, but fully dressed none the less. Zelda is sat up in bed, a map in her hands, trying to plot a route, Link smiles, guessing that Sheik couldn't figure out how the satnav works

Link claps his hands together "I think… breakfast and then we'll head out"

"Sure, just let me get dressed" Zelda says, clambering out of bed and wondering into the bathroom, clothes in hand, Sheik laughs to himself

"What?" Link asks

"You didn't know did you?"

Link raises one eyebrow "Knew what Sheik?"

Sheik laughs, placing the satnav carefully beside him he kneels down at the side of the double bed, Link sighs, making his way over, and he watches as Sheik pulls on a handle on the side of the bed, revealing a mattress on wheels underneath the bed, ready set with duvet and pillows, Link sighs "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy sleeping with Zelda" Sheik says, raising his eyebrows mischievously

Link laughs "Sheik you've got it all wrong"

"Got what all wrong?" Zelda asks, emerging from the bathroom now fully dressed and carefully putting an earring in place"

"Uhh… nothing" Link says, smiling as he collects the room keys "Are we all ready for breakfast?"

* * *

The three of them sit around a table, eating pancakes dribbled with maple syrup

Zelda smiles "Remember we've got to pick up Midna on the way"

"Oh yeah!" Says Link "I almost forgot, it's such a shame she left after middle school"

"Yeah" Zelda says, swallowing her mouthful "But we still see her loads, and we'll be going to university in Castle Town with her after the summer! And she's half the reason we booked this holiday, to see her again!"

"Where does she live again?" Sheik asks, not stopping eating to speak

Zelda laughs "In a town about 60 miles from here. Don't worry, it's right on route, and I think you'll like Midna"

Link smiles, meeting Zelda's gaze "Yeah, she's just your type Sheik"

Sheik just laughs "Link, oh Link, you should know by now that's not how I roll, I'm a lone wolf, not unlike the brave eagle I fly solo, like a dynamic uno tiger… You know who else walks alone?"

"A manned sloth?" Link asks, making Zelda giggle

"No! Like a fierce polar bear…"

"Or a micro pig!" Says Zelda, this time making Link laugh

"I'm sure this Midna is lovely, but I don't need a woman" Sheik says, shrugging as he finishes his pancakes

"Oh… did I mention she's a Twili?" Link says, smirking, Sheik suddenly sits up, looking Link in the eye

"Really?"

"Yup…" Link smiles "Sheik kind of has a thing for Twili's"

"Ahh I see" Zelda laughs, placing her fork back on her plate

"Well… looks like we're all done, let's go get our stuff and get back on the road" Link says, smiling "And use the bathroom before you leave, it's a long drive"


	2. Embarrassing memories

**Hello everyone! First of all, thanks for all the favourites, follows and reads, and especially thanks for the reviews from WielderofBlade, EternalNight1212 and TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, I loved reading them XD**

* * *

"Are you sure her house is down here?" Link asks, looking around hopefully as he slowly drives the car over the two trails of dirt resembling a road

"Well not _sure_" Zelda admits, chewing the inside of her cheek

"Bored bored bored…" mutters Sheik

"Not helping!" Link snaps, lifting his fingers off the wheel, exasperated, he pulls the car around the corner, spurting clouds of dust behind the car

"Look!" Zelda pipes up, pointing ahead just as they turn the corner; Link follows her direction and sees a small cottage

"That can't be Midna's house…" Link mumbles, but he parks the car out the front, allowing them all to climb out, Sheik pushes the gate open and the three of them make their way down the path. Zelda grabs the large brass door knob and raps three times, almost immediately the door is pulled open and Midna emerges from the other side, dragging two large cases behind her. She quickly closes the door "Ok, can we go? Get me the hell away from this place!"

"What?" Link says "I thought you loved it here…"

"No, it's like I'm living in Hot Fuzz! Can we just get in the car and drive!"

"Uhh… sure… oh, by the way, Sheik; Midna, Midna; Sheik"

"Hey" She says, smiling

He grins, leaning in, one eyebrow raised "Well hello…"

Zelda sighs "Sheik, leave the flirting for later, give Link a hand with the cases"

Sheik rolls his eyes, but grabs a case, lifting it into the trunk before closing the door on it. Everyone clambers into the car, grinning

"We've got so much to catch up on!" Zelda squeals, grabbing Midna's hands

Sheik scoffs, interrupting "Oh god, please don't"

Midna laughs "So tell me Zel, got any guys in your life?"

Link glances into the wing mirror, watching Zelda's cheeks stain red "Oh no one…" She mumbles, smiling. Link grins, could she be talking about him? No… she wouldn't, this is crazy, she could mean anyone, oh god what if she fancies someone else?

But Link's train of thought is interrupted as the car suddenly stops, the engine whirring, Link frowns, stepping harder on the pedals, damp mud is kicked up behind the car "Oh goddess…" Link says, hanging his head "We're stuck in a dip"

"What?" Midna says, her face falling

"Zelda, you take the driver's seat, Sheik, Midna, we'll have to push the car" Link says, clambering out of the car, the others sigh, reluctantly following him, apart from Zelda, who climbs into the front, Link leans in the front window "Now when I tell you to, step on the pedal, but not until I say, ok?"

She nods, and Link gestures for everyone to follow him around to the back of the car. And sure enough, the back tyres are sinking into three inches of sloppy, half liquefied mud

"Right, let's push this thing out of the mud" Link says, placing his hands on the back of the car, Sheik and Midna reluctantly do the same "Ok… 3… 2… 1…"

The three of them begin to push with all their might, but the car doesn't even move "This isn't working!" Midna says through gritted teeth, she sighs, pressing her back up against the car and pushing with her legs instead

"Ok, ok stop" Link says, and the three of them pause, breathing deeply

"What's going on back there?" Zelda shouts

"We're just taking a break!" Sheik replies, he exchanges a glance with Link, and they both nod

"Come on Midna, let's go again" Link says "3… 2.. 1… GO!"

They all force all their weight onto the car, and very… very slowly, the car begins to head forward from the dirt puddle, Link looks down, watching as the tyre rolls onto the ledge of solid dirt, Link looks up, shouting as loud as he can "NOW ZELDA!"

She rams her foot down on the right pedal, and suddenly the engine roars to life and the back wheels start spinning as the car jerks forward, causing the Link, Sheik, and Midna to all fall face first into the deep muddy puddle as the car comes to a halt

"We did it!" Zelda says, smiling as she steps out of the front of the car, she runs around to the back and watches as her three friends lift themselves from the sloppy mud, completely, and utterly caked in it.

"Don't even think about laughing" Midna growls, Zelda's hand flies up to her mouth, stifling her giggles

Sheik wipes the mud from his eyes, and then lets a devious grin play across his face "Come here Zelda! Give us a hug!" He says, standing up, arms outstretched

Zelda shrieks with laughter "Keep away from me Sheik!"

But he begins to chase her round in circles. Midna is too busy laughing to do anything about it, but Link smiles as he clambers to his feet, stepping right into Zelda's path with an open stance. And sure enough, Zelda, without enough time to stop herself, runs straight into him. He wraps his arms around her, and throws himself, and Zelda, into the puddle of mud, she squeals with laughter as he lands right on top of her.

Link holds himself just a little above her body as not to hurt her, and smiles, their faces so close he could just kiss her if he wanted to… her blue eyes are sparkling as they meet his and they both smile. Link can't help but find himself wondering how someone could look so beautiful covered in mud. But suddenly remembering that Sheik and Midna will be watching, he swallows hard, and pulls himself away from Zelda, clambering to his feet, he holds out and hand and she takes it gratefully so he can help her up.

"Look at the state of us all!" Zelda says laughing

Midna giggles "Ok, everyone can get cleaned up at my place!"

"Fine!" Link sighs "But then we HAVE to get a move on if we want to make it to Lake Hylia by tomorrow!"

Sheik laughs "Relax Link, there's no schedule! Just take it easy, it's a holiday after all!"

Link just pokes his tongue out as the four of them head into Midna's place

* * *

Midna stands, now clean and dressed in fresh clothes, with brush in hand, carefully sweeping dry mud from her kitchen floor, as Zelda sits in front of the mirror, wrapped in a dressing gown she borrowed from Midna, blow drying her long blonde hair. Sheik sits on a wooden chair, still muddy as before, talking to Link, who's dressed and clean with his blonde hair hanging damp around his ears

"So…" Sheik says, leaning in so he can talk a little quieter "When you knocked Zelda into the mud it looked pretty… what's the girly way of saying this? Intimate!"

"Shh!" Link says, finger to his lips "She's sat right there!"

Sheik shrugs "She's blowing drying her hair, it's fine!"

"Look Sheik, you've got completely the wrong idea, there's nothing going on between me and Zelda!" Link says, laughing

"Uh-hu, sure" Sheik says, sarcastically.

Link just rolls his eyes "You're just trying to distract from the fact that you like Midna!"

Sheik laughs "Link, I don't "like" Midna. I think she's smoking hot, there's a difference"

"We'll just wait and see" Link says, smiling

Zelda smiles, flicking the hair dryer off "Wait and see about what?"

"Oh…" Link mumbles, his mind buzzing try to come up with an idea, he glances at Sheik "Wait and see how long Sheik can get away with not washing"

Zelda frowns "Sheik, you know you're not getting in the car until you wash all that mud off"

Sheik sighs, but makes his way into the bathroom, Link laughs, and smiles, leaning back in his chair

* * *

Two hours later, and the four of them are on the road, the radio blasting loud music to stop Sheik from complaining, suddenly an upbeat pop song comes on

Zelda smiles "I remember this song! Hey Midna! Do you remember that summer fete in middle school? And everyone was dancing, it was this song that was playing!"

"Oh… I remember that day, though frankly I'd rather forget it!" She says, grimacing

Sheik spins around, suddenly interested "Oh, what happened?"

Link grins "I remember this! There was a stand at this fate that was selling hot dogs, it looked a bit iffy but Midna was really hungry so she ate one..."

"And?" Sheik asks

"She threw up all over our principle" Link says, smiling as Midna blushes

Sheik bursts out laughing "I so wish I went to the same middle school as you guys…"

But Midna's not impressed "Link!" She exclaims "We made a pact never to tell anyone that story!"

Link rolls his eyes "Fine then, you can tell an embarrassing story about me"

Midna scowls "I can't think of any now!"

"Oh let me!" Sheik says, suddenly piping up!

"No!" Link says "Because I know you'll tell the roller coaster story!"

"The roller coaster story?" Zelda asks, confused

"Ahh yes the roller coaster story" Sheik says, rubbing his hands together, Link groans, but Sheik just smiles "On my thirteenth birthday my parents let me take a friend to an amusement park, so me and Link went to one together. We had amazing fun! And then we saw a long line for this roller coaster that looked really awesome, it wasn't that scary, there were little kids riding it! So, me and Link had a go on the ride, now, who can guess what happened?"

"Please tell me he threw up!" Midna asks

"Better!" Sheik says, smirking

Link sighs "Please don't Sheik…" not in front of Zelda… he thought to himself, but Sheik just grins deviously

"By the end of the ride, Link was in tears" Sheik says the last four words slowly, emphasising them, Midna and Zelda both burst into laughter

Link scowls "Yeah well at least Zelda never walked in on me playing with myself!"

Zelda gasps and Midna begins to cackle with laughter

"She should have knocked!" Says Sheik, though his face is turning a little red

"Maybe try locking the door?" Zelda says, Sheik just rolls his eyes

Midna laughs harder still "So she saw your…" but she's unable to finish the sentence for the fits of laughter

Sheik growls, and says loudly "Hey Link, remember that time we went to Zelda's house and we heard her singing with her headphones in, really loudly!"

Zelda huffs, crossing her arms "Don't ever sneak up on me!"

Everything falls silent in the car, the only sounds being the radio, which was previously being ignored, Link sighs "Everything we just said stays in this car, we've all got dirt on each other now, anyone here tells anyone else, and we all have the right to share their secret… deal?"

"Deal…" Sheik mutters reluctantly

Zelda smiles "Deal"

"Deal" Midna says

Link nods "Right, let's find somewhere to stop for lunch, who fancies a burger?"


	3. The photograph

**First of all special thanks to Princess Zelda-figure skater who Beta read my work for me! She herself writes amazing work, please go check her out! Also special thanks to TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, ZeldaPheonixLegend, EternalNight1212 and WeilderofBlade for your reviews on the last chapter! They all made me smile! :D**

* * *

"That's it…" Link mutters quietly, pulling into the parking space "We're here."

"Huh?" Midna mutters, just awakening from her two hour long slumber, she looks up wearily.

"We're here Midna," Link repeats, clambering out of the car, Midna nods and wakes Zelda, as the four of them clamber out of the car.

"So which one's our holiday home?" Sheik asks, looking up and down the rows of brightly painted beach side houses.

Link glances at the piece of paper in the envelope that was mailed to him; it tells him all the details about the house "Number 5," he says, and they carefully walk up the road until they reach the house.

"You're kidding me…" Sheik says, looking up at the tall house in front of him. The garden is neatly laid out with a path leading to the front door, as far as Zelda can see everything looks fine.

"What's wrong with it?" She asks, Sheik turns to her ironically, as if she's blind.

"It's pink!" He exclaims.

Link just laughs "Oh grow up Sheik, that's just the outside, I'm sure the house is fine on the inside!"

Sheik mutters under his breath as the four of them stumble up the pathway, the only light guiding them is from the large white moon hanging in the velvet sky, Link slips his key into the lock and pushes the front door open, revealing a large open plan kitchen-diner-living space with a stair case in the far corner. Midna makes her way over to the living area and slumps on the sofa, dropping her bags, but Sheik is too curious to hang around, he dumps his bags and wanders straight over to the stair case, climbing up to take a look around the upstairs. He's immediately met by a corridor leading to a bathroom straight ahead, with two doors to the sides, leading to two twin rooms, he smiles, and shouts down the stairs to the others, "DIBS ON THE BIGGEST ROOM!"

Zelda, too tired to argue, wanders over to the kitchen and immediately fills the kettle and switches it on. She then begins rummaging through the bags for the food "Where's all the food kept?" She asks as she opens a bag containing everyone's shoes.

"The one closest to the cupboard," Link says, plugging his phone into the wall to charge.

Zelda rummages through the bag and pulls out the green tea bags, she smiles "Anyone else want a drink?"

"Tea please," Link says, as he begins to fiddle with the television.

"Coffee" Midna mutters, her eyes already half closed "If I've got to make it through the night to unpack all our junk then I'm going to need some caffeine!"

"Yeah! Coffee for me too!" Sheik says as he heads back down the stair case to join everyone else.

"What's it like upstairs?" Zelda asks, putting mis-matched mugs on the counter and filling them with various tea bags and coffee grains

Sheik shrugs, "Just basic, two rooms, one bathroom."

Just then the kettle pops and Zelda fills the four mugs with boiling water, and carefully loads them, plus a carton of milk, onto a tray and carries them through to the table in the centre of the living space "Right" she mutters, pulling a note pad out of her purse, "We need to make a shopping list of everything we'll need so I can go shopping tomorrow, then we need to make a list of all the other jobs that need doing around here, like dishes and laundry, and we'll have to create a rota of some sort to determine who does…"

Sheik laughs and walks over to her, placing his hands on her shoulder, "Zelda! Relax! Just take it easy, we're on holiday, just enjoy yourself!"

"Yeah but if we don't do this now then it'll all be a mess later!" She exclaims.

Sheik just laughs, pouring milk into his and Midna's coffees before handing her the drink "One coffee, for one gorgeous girl!" Sheik says, smiling, Midna grins and takes the mug as Sheik settles next to her on the sofa. Slowly, very carefully he slips his arm around Midna's shoulders, and everyone watches as Midna's face drops.

"Remove your arm from around my shoulders before I bite it off!" She says, Sheik laughs but does as she says all the same.

Link can't help but smile, "But Zelda's right you know" he says "If we don't sort out stuff like washing now, it'll never get done."

Sheik places his palm to the corner of his lips and blows a raspberry, simultaneously gesticulating a large thumbs down, "BORING! Let's pop in a movie and relax, we've been driving for three days! It's time we got a night off."

"WE'VE been driving!?" Link exclaims in exasperation, "WE? I'VE been driving for three days, you refused to because you claimed you were so bored you would have fallen asleep at the wheel!"

Midna laughs, "Sheik does have a point though, we only just got here! I say we put in a movie and just relax, we'll sort all that boring stuff tomorrow!"

"Fine!" Zelda interrupts, "Let's put it to a vote, all those in favour of getting the work done now?" Her and Link smile at each other, raising their arms in the air "All those against?" She asks, and Midna and Sheik raise their hands.

Sheik sucks the air in through his teeth "Sorry buddy, it's three against two!"

"What!?" Link says, laughing.

"Yeah, me, Midna, and THE X MEN!" Sheik says, raising his copy of X-men: First class.

Midna grins, "I love that movie!"

Zelda sighs, "No you guys! We can't just goof off!"

Link tilts his head to the side "Oh but Zel… it is a really good movie"

"Four against one!" Sheik yells, jumping up to put the DVD into the player.

Zelda sighs again, "Fine, but we sort out everything else right after this, promise?"

"Yeah yeah," Sheik mutters, hushing her as the opening scenes begin to play.

Link smiles, gesturing for Zelda to sit next to him on the sofa, she does so silently, yawning "Are you tired?" Link asks, Zelda nods "Sleep through the movie if you want!" She nods, curling her legs up beside her, resting her head on Link's chest. He says nothing, smiling to himself as he feels the warmth radiating from her cheek. He rests his arm just on top of her as she breathes deeply, making herself as comfortable as possible. Sheik glances over to Link, giving him a look, Link just shrugs, gently stroking Zelda's soft, silky hair, he smiles as he feels her body relax, he knows she's asleep.

* * *

Link slowly opens his eyes, breathing deeply as he wrinkles his face, trying to wake up his muscles. He carefully looks around, and finds himself lying on the sofa on his side, with Zelda lying just behind him, her head resting on his chest, his arm around her protectively. He surveys the room, the sun just rising through the window, casting long shadows in the room. It can't be later than four in the morning. Midna and Sheik lie on the other sofa, intertwined in their own sleepy paradise, the television sits on, just paused on the DVD home screen. Mugs half filled with cold green tea, coffee, and regular tea sit around the room, resting on the table or just standing on the floor. He smiles, the air warm around him as he closes his eyes, for just a couple more minutes…

* * *

He opens his eyes once again, and finds Sheik and Midna no longer curled up on the sofa together, he lifts his head, looking around the room, being careful not to disturb Zelda. Sheik stands in the kitchen, eating toast dribbling with honey that runs all over the side.

Link smiles, and says quietly "You know Zelda's going to kill you when she wakes up unless that's cleaned up!"

He shrugs, and grabs another bite of honey toast, and begins talking with his mouth full, "You two look cute sleeping together."

Midna makes her way down the stairs, giggling, laptop in hand "I've done it Sheik!" She says.

Link turns to look at her, still talking quietly as not to wake Zelda "Done what?"

She stops suddenly, hiding the laptop behind her back "Nothing…"

"Hey!" Link whispers "Keep your voices down Zelda's asleep!"

Midna grins, "You want to see what I've done? Come and have a look"

He sighs, "Just bring it over here, I don't want to wake Zelda."

She laughs harder still, "How cute!"

Sheik grins, tiptoeing towards the sofa, Link holds his breath, knowing what's coming "Sheik don't…" he mutters.

But Sheik is laughing harder than before, he stops just in front of the sofa where Link and Zelda lie, taking a deep breath "WAKEY WAKEY ZELDA!" He bellows at the top of his lungs.

Zelda sits up, startled, running her hands through her tangled blonde hair. "What are you doing Sheik?"

But Sheik and Midna are too busy laughing to reply. Link scowls, and jumps to his feet, running over to Midna, he grabs the laptop, allowing his eyes to scan the open webpage. The tab at the top reads the twitter web address, and open on the page is a tweet from Midna's account, with a picture of Link and Zelda fast asleep on the sofa, wrapped up in each other, subtitled "Hyrule's cutest couple."

Link's jaw drops. "Midna you put it on twitter?"

She just laughs, snapping the laptop shut, Sheik is chortling now too. Link sighs, frustrated. Zelda doesn't say anything, just sits on the sofa, trying to wake herself up.

"Midna take the photo down!" Link demands.

Midna just smiles. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't!"

Zelda just sighs, getting to her feet, "Right… I'm going to have a shower, when I come back down I want this place to be tidy! And that means no honey on the side Sheik!" And with that Zelda disappears, Sheik waits till she's out of ear shot, then pulls a face. "Yes mum!"

Midna laughs but Link rolls his eyes, making his way into the kitchen, he grabs a cloth and runs it under the tap, then begins to wipe away the sticky mess from the counter, Sheik sniggers

"What?" Link asks, pausing

"Wh-tchu!" Sheik says, flicking his hand in a whipping motion, Midna laughs, and Link can't help but smile.

"Admit it! You are so whipped!" Sheik says, Link just laughs softly to himself, remembering how comfortable he was sleeping with Zelda in his arms, they had been so close, what did it mean? Did friends do that? I mean… Sheik and Midna did but even though Sheik may not know it himself yet… he's got a crush of Midna, so why didn't she push him away? Besides… it was Zelda who lay on Link first…

"What you thinking about so hard?" Midna asks, looking Link right in the eye.

He backs off. "Nothing! Just what we should do today!"

"All I can say is it's good to be back with you guys again! The three musketeers back together again! And Sheik…"

Sheik laughs, "Don't kid yourself Midna, it's the three musketeers and Midna!"

"Oh!" Midna says, hands on hips, "I was friends with Link and Zelda before you!"

"I'm better friends with Link than you are!"

"I'm better friends with Zelda than you are!"

"Guys! Seriously!" Link says, stepping between them, "How about we just say we're… the teenage mutant ninja turtles, there's four of them!"

"Fine!" Sheik says, "But I'm the most ninja person here!"

"Liar!" Midna says, grinning

"I'm a Sheikah! You can't get much more ninja than that!"

"Keep dreaming!" Midna laughs "I'm a Twili, we wrote the book on how to be awesome!"

"Awesome isn't that same as ninja though is it…"

Link sighs, and begins collecting up the mugs from around the room, knowing Midna and Sheik, this wouldn't end quickly!


	4. Tomb stoning

**Sorry for the late update everyone but the last few days have been so crazy, anyway, thank you once again to my Beta reader Princess Zelda-figure skater and also to TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Bleachshowlover1, WeilderofBlade, Christian Cadet, James Birdsong, JSMac, and Zelink4eva123 for their most lovely reviews on my last chapter, I can't thank you enough! Those reviews are like motivation for me! Also thank-you to anyone who followed, or favourited this! I love you guys! Oh, and just to note for this chapter, 'tomb stoning' is where you jump from the edge of a small cliff height (no taller than 7m) into the sea or a deep pond**

**Pre-warning! This chapter is a little fluffy! Sorry, I couldn't resist :)**

* * *

The four of them run bare foot right out of the house, across the empty street and straight onto the beach, apart from Zelda, who insisted on putting her pink flip flops on, after all, they did match her pink goddess crested swimsuit. Midna however, much to Sheik's delight, wore a blue bikini, decorated only with a single triforce and the hip. Link just wore his green trunks and a t-shirt for while he wasn't swimming, and Sheik said "Who can be bothered with all the fuss?" And just wore nothing but his blue trunks.

Sheik grins, running straight for Zelda; he lifts her up and carries her right out to the sea, despite her struggles. Midna hot tails them right to the water, and Link laughs, pulls his t-shirt off, and follows them as Sheik dumps Zelda into the cold water

"That's freezing!" She squeals, making a bee line for the beach, but Link smiles, and intercepts her path, pulling her into his arms so he can hold her tight, she laughs, "No fair, I'm cold!"

Midna rolls her eyes, "Come on Zel, it's not that bad!"

Sheik grins, "Come on let's go deeper!"

"No!" Zelda protests, "I wanna build a sandcastle!"

Sheik rolls his eyes, and Links smiles, "Tell you what, you two head deeper into the sea, me and Zelda will go back to the beach and build a sandcastle, ok?"

"Babies!" Sheik teases, but Link and Zelda just smile, heading back to the golden sand, Zelda picks up the two pink buckets and the spade she left by Link's t-shirt and hands them to him.

"You start building the castle, and I'll collect some shells and driftwood to decorate it with."

Link nods, as Zelda wanders off, searching through the shallow surf for sea shells. Link smiles, and begins piling up sand, once he's satisfied he has enough, he begins slowly crafting it into a block. He looks up, and see's Zelda smiling as she picks up pieces of driftwood. She looks up, their eyes meeting, she smiles, waving, and Link does the same, before he turns back to the castle. He takes the small bucket, and piles up its volumes of sand to create four towers at the corners of the castle, and once he places the final bucket of sand, a pair of pink flip-flops appears in his view, and he looks up to see the smiling Zelda looking back at him.

"Nice castle!" She says.

"Thanks, tell you what, you decorate it with the shells and stuff, I'll start building the castle wall and digging a moat," Link replies

Zelda smiles and the two of them get to work.

* * *

"You know," Says Sheik, clambering up onto a rock a little further out in the sea, "I don't normally say this to girls, but you look stunning in a bikini."

"Thanks Sheik, you don't look so bad yourself!" She says, clambering up next to him.

"What… in a bikini?" Sheik says, making Midna laugh.

The two of them lie back on the smooth rock, the water having worn it down to just a ledge, Sheik sighs contentedly, one hand behind his head, the other lying by his side.

"Tell you what I want to know," Midna says, propping herself up on her elbows so she can look in at Link and Zelda building their sandcastle, "Why those two haven't gotten together yet. Everyone's said they would, even in middle school we all knew."

"I know!" Sheik agrees. "Everyone at school is expecting them to become an item and it's like they're both oblivious to it, I wish they'd just get together already!"

"Amen to that," Midna says, lying back.

"What about you?" Sheik asks, turning to look at her, "Boyfriend?"

She shakes her head, "No, I mean, I had one, a couple of months ago, but let's just say it didn't end well…"

"Oh…" Sheik mutters, looking down "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, it's better now he's gone." She turns to look at Sheik, "And what about you?"

Sheik shrugs, "I like girls, I like looking at them, and flirting with them, the whole relationship thing kind of seems like a drag to me though."

"So you're staying single?" Midna asks.

Sheik nods. "I think so, it's better that way"

"Yeah, me too," Midna says.

Yet somehow, neither of them seems to notice their fingers intertwined.

* * *

"All done!" Zelda squeals, as she pokes the driftwood and seaweed flag into the centre of the castle.

Link looks up grinning, "Great! Now we just need to fill the moat."

The two of them grab the buckets, and run back and forth to the shore, filling their buckets, and emptying them into the moat, and eventually, it fills, Link smiles, hands on hips "Perfect!"

"I think we deserve a break," Zelda says, Link nods and the two of them grab their beach towels, spread them out of the sand and sit down, lapping up the sunshine.

"Hey," Zelda says, smiling as she takes a sip from her bottle of water, "Remember when we were kids, and you me and Aryll used to come to beach?"

"How could I forget?" Link says, as Zelda passes the bottle to him, he takes a sip, then says "Our parents would take us during the holiday."

She smiles, "I loved it, because I'm an only child, you and Aryll were the closest things I had to siblings, you're like a brother to me Link…"

He sighs, looking down at his feet, like a brother? That's not good… no one wants to be with their brother…

Zelda laughs. "Remember we used to try and dig a hole to the centre of the earth?"

Link laughs, remembering the hot day in July, he couldn't have been older than nine, shovelling sand with his sister and Zelda, trying with all his might to dig a deep hole. "Back then we thought the depth of the earth was about… six feet?"

She laughs, and he smiles "Remember what our parents used to say about us?"

Zelda smiles, looking down at her feet. "Of course… they used to tell us when we grew up, we'd fall in love with each other!"

Their eyes lock onto each other, Link smiles, the rest of the world seems to drown out around him, like nothing else matters, and for one perfect second he swears they're about to kiss, and then suddenly, they're both hit by a splash of cold water. Link looks up to see Sheik and Midna laughing, buckets in hand.

Zelda gasps as cold water dribbles down her back, and Link masks his frustration with laughter as he wipes the salty water from his eyes "Very funny guys, I thought you were out swimming?"

"Eh" Midna says, shrugging. "Got boring, hey! Me and Sheik found a really cool tomb stoning spot further up the beach, want to go try it out?"

"Geeze…" Link mutters "I haven't been tomb stoning in years, I don't know…"

"I've never been," Zelda says, biting her lip.

"Oh come on lighten up grandma and grandma! It's fun, where's your sense of adventure?" Sheik says, raising his eyebrows at Link, who sighs.

"Fine, come on then, let's go! Zelda?"

She sighs, but reluctantly gets to her feet "Go on then…"

* * *

"I still say this is a bad idea!" Zelda announces, as they approach the edge of the low rock face.

Sheik laughs, "Relax Zel, it's totally safe!"

Zelda stops, "Ok first of all, don't call me Zel, and second, how can you possibly know?"

"Link calls you Zel!"

"Well… he's allowed to!"

"Two faced or what!" Sheik says, laughing.

Midna makes her way over to the edge, looking down to the water, she grins, "Right, less talk more jumping!" She calls out as she rubs her hands together excitedly.

"Your call!" Sheik says, turning to look at her.

She frowns "What's that supposed to mean?"

He just grins, and starts running right towards her, he takes her in his arms and hurls himself, and her, off the edge. Midna's laughs echo in the air as the two of them hurtle to the water, landing with a loud and magnificent splash, emerging a few seconds later, soaked and laughing. Link grins as he watches the scene unveil.

"Your turn Zelda!" Midna shouts up to the top.

Link stops, turning to look at Zelda, who stands, a little apprehensively further back from the edge. "I can't do it…" She mutters.

Link smiles comfortingly, "Of course you can! Just close your eyes and enjoy it!"

"Link! What if the waters not deep enough and I crash into the rocks at the bottom, or what if I misjudge and don't land in the water?"

"Look…" Link says quietly, he places his hands on her shoulder and steers her towards the edge "Just jump, I'll be right behind you…"

She takes a deep breath, her eyes closed, then suddenly panics and steps back a few paces

"What's taking so long?" Sheik calls up.

"Hold my hand?" Zelda pleads.

"What?" Link asks.

"Or at least jump with me, please Link, it'll be less scary if you're by my side"

He nods, smiling. "Ok, come on then…"

He carefully takes her hand and the two of them line themselves up by the edge of the cliff, Midna and Sheik are calling to them from the bottom.

"3… 2… 1…" Link mutters under his breath "GO!"

And suddenly it's like someone has wrenched her stomach from her body, Zelda finds her feet losing ground as she flies towards that grey, unforgiving sea, and suddenly, with a loud splash, she's underwater, eyes closed, unable to breathe, unsure which way is up and which is down. When suddenly she feels strong arms around her and she is propelled towards the surface, gasping for air.

Link grins at her "Wasn't that fun?"

Zelda gasps, "Are you kidding me? That was terrifying! Never again!"

Everyone laughs, even Zelda, and Sheik grins, "The way you helped her Link… that was a really good bonding experience! Who knows? Maybe your periods will synchronise!"

"That's gross Sheik!" Zelda says, Midna cackles with laughter while Link splashes Sheik with ocean spray. He quickly returns the gesture, and before they know it, all four of them are aiming droplets of water at each other, laughing like nothing else matters in the world.


	5. The powercut

**I cannot thank you all enough! I love reading all your reviews; it really encourages me to keep writing! So special thanks to TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, im-still-your-zelda, Bleachshowlover1, Princess Zelda-figure skater (also thanks for the Beta read!) ShadowNinja1011, MelissaMachine5000, and Joyma, those reviews were lovely :) And I apologise in advance for the Legend of Zelda cartoon reference, I couldn't resist :)**

* * *

Three large pans are on the hob, one half full with boiling water and leaks, another containing a tomato based vegetable mixture, and the other some form of milky white sauce. Zelda wipes her forehead, looking around to check the kitchen window is open, before turning back to the stove.

Just at that moment the kitchen door is thrown open and Link runs in, fanning himself, sand clinging to his bare feet. "Hey Zel, we're playing volley ball on the beach, and we want to go doubles, you'll play with me won't you?"

She nods, "Sure, just let me finish up in here and get changed, what's the weather like outside?"

"Hot!" Link says, as Zelda strains the leaks. "Midna reckons it's a heat wave, its thirty two degrees out I think, but it feels way hotter in the sun!"

"Ouch…" She mumbles, turning the heat off and moving the sauce and tomato mixture onto the cool hobs. "Ok, give me like five minutes to change and we'll go."

"Great!" Link says, still a little out of breath.

Zelda hurries up the stair case into the room she shares with Midna, she begins rummaging through the drawers and quickly changes into a pair of white shorts and a red vest top, before hurrying back down the stairs. "Ok I'm ready let's go!"

Link grins, and the two of them leg it across the street to the beach, where Midna and Sheik are already whacking the ball between them over the net. Sheik catches the ball and smiles, tucking it underneath his arm, "You took your time!"

"Sorry!" Link says laughing, "Ok, let's get this game going! Me and Zelda against you and Midna!"

"Oh you are so going down!" Midna says, standing in a ready position. Sheik grins, throwing the ball directly upwards and then hitting it over to the other side of the net, directly at Zelda who squeals as she knocks it back.

"You'll never win playing like that Zelda!" Sheik quips as he bounces the ball back at Zelda, who knocks it slightly off course, sending it towards Midna, she laughs knocking it over to Link. He grins, clasping his hands together, he spins to increase momentum and forces the ball right back over the net, sending it hurling like a speeding bullet towards her. She raises her hands to counter strike but she's too slow and the ball smacks her square in the face, making her fall back into the sand. Everything falls quiet, everyone staring at Midna, Link gasps and ducks under the net, running over to her.

"Oh my goddess Midna I'm so sorry… are you ok?"

She looks up at him, breathing deeply, before she lets out a low, quiet laugh. Link smiles, helping her to her feet.

"Ouch!" Zelda says, squinting at Midna's face "Looks like you might have a black eye coming."

"You're such a clumsy ape Link!" Sheik says, stroking Midna's shoulder.

"Excuuuse me Sheik! It was an accident!" Link says, exasperated, as Sheik leads Midna towards the house.

"Don't worry Link, Midna's not upset about it," Zelda says, smiling.

"Yeah but I don't get why Sheik's being so protective!" Link says, watching them walk away.

Zelda laughs, "Isn't it obvious? He likes her!"

"Maybe…" Link says.

Zelda rolls her eyes while laughing, "Come on Link!"

* * *

Sheik sighs, carefully holding an ice pack to Midna's eye, she laughs, pushing him away. "Sheik I'm fine, there's no need to fuss!"

"I just feel bad for you," He says, sighing.

Midna laughs. "There's no need to! I'm absolutely fine."

"Link is such an idiot…" Sheik mutters.

"It was an accident, I don't mind." Midna replies, smiling.

At that moment the door is opened and Link and Zelda make their way in, smiling nervously.

"Are you ok Midna?" Link asks, making his way over.

Midna just bursts out laughing, "Oh my goddess you guys are all such worry guts! I'm fine as long as you give me space to breathe!"

Link grins with relief. But overhead a loud rumbling can be heard, met a few seconds after with a loud cracking noise and a flash of bright light from the windows.

"What the…" Zelda mutters, running over to the window as rain begins to fall from the grey sky, she frowns. "How could this have happened? The weather was perfect just five minutes ago..."

Midna sighs, "It always happens after a spat of hot weather"

"But what about volleyball?" Sheik says miserably.

Zelda laughs, "Sorry Sheik, maybe tomorrow."

Pattering can be heard as rain drops fall onto the roof of the house, Midna sighs. "Well that just about spoils our plans for today!"

Link smiles. "Let's not look at this negatively, we can… uhh… we can watch some movies! We can eat the food Zelda's cooked!" he turns to her, still smiling. "Which by the way smells amazing. This isn't bad guys, we can still have fun!"

"I guess…" Sheik mutters, but not a second after the words leave his lips, the lights flicker and then black out altogether. Causing Midna to groan and bury her head in her hands. Various compliances around the house all power down, humming cuts out and the fridge and freezer both fall silent as the house plunges into darkness.

"Of course…" Link mutters sarcastically.

* * *

That night, Sheik lies in bed, listening to the heavy raindrops pattering down onto the roof. He looks around the dimly lit room to where Link lays sounds asleep in his bed. Sheik laughs silently to himself, before clambering out of bed, his feet feel warm and dry as they pad along the carpet, and the air around him is silent and still. He quickly flips the light switch, but to no such luck, the room remains dark, so he trots silently down the stairs, stopping abruptly as he reaches the bottom of the stair case. Sat on the sofa in the living room, torch in hand, reading a book, is Zelda, her long blonde hair falls around her shoulder, a little mussed up from where Sheik presumed she tossed and turned in bed.

"Zelda?" He asks.

She turns to look at him, shining the torch directly at him, and then closes her eyes, breathing a sigh of relief. "Phew, it's just you, you scared me creeping up on me like that!"

"What are you doing up?" Sheik says, hands shielding his eyes from the torchlight.

"I could ask you the same thing" She replies, lowering her torch as he settles down on the sofa opposite her.

"Couldn't sleep…" He mutters, "You?"

"Had too much the think about…" She says.

A few moments of silence pass between them, Zelda turns back to her book and Sheik sighs. "Want some coffee?"

Zelda laughs, "The power is out remember? The kettle won't work!"

"Oh yeah…" He mutters, turning to look at her, "So, what's troubling you?"

Zelda smiles half-heartedly, "What makes you think something's troubling me?"

"Well…" Sheik says, clasping his hands together, "Generally you just seem down, the late hour in the middle of a power cut, the fact that despite that you have a comfortable bed to sit and read in you came and sat in here, and though you claim to be reading that book it's actually upside down." Sheik says, nodding over to Zelda's book, she glances at it, then sighs, quickly dropping the book on the table.

"You're right," Zelda sighs, "Something is bothering me… but… what do you care anyway? You're Sheik! You're the guy who hits on anything that moves! You're the guy who once ate a whole bag of crisps that was open in the trash; you're the guy who taught Link how to burp his ABC's! I doubt you're even capable of empathy!"

"Hey!" Sheik says, arms outstretched, "I can do empathy! Come on, tell me what's wrong…"

"Yeah like you care!" She says, slumping in her seat, head in hands.

"Zelda, please…" Sheik says, looking her right in the eye.

She meets his gaze, and then sighs, "Fine, you're right. For… a long time now, I've had feeling for this guy. He's pretty much all I've ever wanted, he's smart, he's funny, he's a really great guy, but… he just sees me as a friend, and that's all I'll ever be to him, end of. That's it, sob story over" Sheik looks down at his hands, sighing, he doesn't say anything, and Zelda lets out a hollow laugh, "See, you just don't care do you?"

He can't help but smile, "No, it's not that I don't care, it's just… I know exactly how you feel."

"What?" Zelda asks, suddenly a little happier. "Sheik has feelings for a girl?" Zelda asks, "I think that's impossible…"

"Hey!" Sheik says, "I'm not a total monster you know!

Zelda sighs, smiling as she looks down. "No, I'm sorry, you're right. So, tell me who the lucky girl is then!"

Sheik raises one eyebrow, smirking. "As if, I know that if I tell you, you'll tell her then I'll make an idiot of myself, I'm sorry but that is not going to happen!"

"Oh please Sheik! I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours!"

"Fine…" Sheik mutters "But you have to go first"

"Ok…" Zelda says. "But promise me you won't tell anyone, especially not him! Promise! Swear by it!"

"Fine I swear now just tell me!" Sheik says.

"Right… uhh… I don't really know how to say this, so I'll just come out and say it… its Link…"

Sheik stops still for a moment, smiling, eyebrows raised,

"What… aren't you surprised?" Zelda asks.

Sheik just laughs, "No! Of course I'm not, it's obvious! And you know he likes you too right?"

Zelda just scoffs, getting to her feet. "Oh come off it Sheik…"

"I'm being serious!"

"Link could have any girl he wanted, why in Hyrule would he like me?"

"Why don't you ask him that?"

Zelda just sighs, looking down. "Just… forget I told you anything, ok? So… what about you? Who do you like?"

Sheik just snorts with laughter, "Yeah… I just said all that lovey crap so you would tell me who you fancy!"

"Sheik!" Zelda exclaims in shock, "You know for just a moment there I thought I was actually talking to a real person, you know, someone nice, a friend I could rely on. I guess I was wrong, all along you were just a heartless jerk!" And with that she grabs her book and storms up the stair case to her room, leaving Sheik alone. He sighs, looking around the empty room; he makes his way over to the table and picks up Link's camera. He slowly clicks through the photographs of the group, stopping only on one of Midna leaning against the thick trunk of a palm tree, he sighs to himself… ok, so maybe it wasn't a total lie…


	6. Telling secrets

**Hello my lovelies! I've have been babysitting my baby cousin for the last few days so sorry for the late update! But special thanks to ShadowNinja1011, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Bleachshowlover1, Princess Zelda-figure skater, and Xero the Pyr0 for the reviews! They all made me so happy XD**

**I apologise in advance for any grammatical errors, I've had trouble getting hold of my beta-reader today, I've read it through but there may still be errors, so sorry about that.**

**And hey, you know that irritating moment when you lend someone your laptop with unsaved work and they shut it down!? Thanks god for auto save!**

* * *

"Urgh…" Midna groans, clambering out of the cab "No one mention food for the next four to six hours"

"That was the best and probably the biggest pizza I've ever eaten" Sheik says, burping loudly

"Eww…" Zelda mumbles "You're disgusting Sheik"

"You're still mad at me?" Sheik asks, grinning

"Why's she mad at you?" Link asks, stopping suddenly

"No reason" Zelda says hurriedly, while Link hands a twenty to the driver

"Keep the change" He mutters, as they make their way up the path to the holiday home. Link pushes the front door open

Midna sighs collapsing on the couch "I am stuffed…"

"Yeah you are!" Sheik says, shaking his shoulders in a rhythm

"You really are vile aren't you?" Zelda says, grimacing

"Ok, seriously, why is she mad at you"? Link asks, turning to look at them

"Don't worry about it mate" Sheik says, laughing a little "Anyway, I'm going to my room, I need a rest, are we all still going to the pool later?"

"Duh!" Midna exclaims "It's got the biggest slide in Hyrule! I know I've been there before"

"You can ride on my big slide if you-" But before he can finish that sentence he's hit in the face with a flying cushion

"SHUT UP SHEIK!" Zelda exclaims

Sheik laughs, hands in the air "Alright cool it Zel'!"

"Zelda!"

"Whatever" Sheik says, making his way up the stairs to his room, smiling as he goes. Zelda strides into the kitchen and turns on the kettle. Link shakes his head, completely baffled, before following Sheik up the stairs; he carefully pushes the door open to their room and finds Sheik lying on his bed, legs crossed up in the air

"Ok Sheik, spill the beans… why is Zelda so mad at you?"

"I don't know" Sheik bluffs "It's Zelda, she's always mad at me for some reason or another"

"Come on!" Link says, perching himself on the end of Sheiks bed, but Sheik just sits in silence. Link sighs "If you don't tell me Zelda will!"

"No she won't…"

"Yes she will!"

"She won't because she'll be embarrassed!"

Everything falls quiet, Sheik grinning to himself, somewhat amused, he gets to his feet and begins pacing the room, enjoying silently tormenting Link

Eventually, Link gives in "Why would Zelda be embarrassed?"

"She may have told me something personal…"

"About what?"

"About you…"

Link jumps to his feet, suddenly intrigued by this whole turn of events "Me?" He says, trying to hide his excitement "What did she say about me?" He grins

"Oh…" Sheik says, shrugging casually "I'll tell you… but only if you'll admit that you like her!"

"Sheik you've got it all wrong, I don't like Zelda! At least not like that!"

"Really? Are you so sure about that Link?"

"Positive"

"Really? Because I seem to recall one night in… July? Junior prom I believe… you didn't want to go until you heard the news that Zelda was going without a date, next thing I knew you had brought a tux and you were buying yourself a ticket to the prom?"

"Sheik, let it go that was ages ago"

"You dragged me along with you, and then we arrived to see Zelda dancing with Groose, you spat out something about how ridiculous prom was, we went back to your house and you sat listening to depressing music and drinking beer till the early morning"

"Sheik, that was two years ago! Yes, I mean, of course I liked her back then! Every guy in our year did"

"I didn't…" Sheik mutters "I thought she was kind of annoying…"

"Do you mind?!" Link exclaims

"Sorry, carry on"

"Look, yes I liked her back then, but that doesn't mean I still do now"

"Link… we've been friends for years, look me in the eye and tell me honestly, that you don't have feelings for her"

Link sighs, jaw pushed forward a little, he's not entirely sure of how he feels, some kind of mixture of anger, fear, nervousness and excitement is bubbling up inside of him, but he turns to Sheik, and looks into his eyes

"I don't like… I don't... I…"

Sheik just smiles to himself "I knew it"

"Fine! You win! I like her Sheik! I really do! Ok screw that, I love her! I have loved her for the past four years of my life!" Sheik falls silent, staring at Link after his sudden outburst of emotion, Link just sighs "Not that any of that even matters, she'd never like me back…"

"Yes she does…"

"No, she doesn't…"

"She does!"

"You don't know that!"

"I do!"

"What?"

Sheik smiles, he opens the top drawer of Link's bedside table and pulls out his black digital camera "You know… the night there was that thunderstorm… I couldn't sleep, so I went downstairs and I found Zelda sat there…"

"Oh yeah" Link says, now frustrated "Because I'm just going to believe that she just magically opened up to you for no apparent reason"

"You know…" Sheik murmurs, carefully flicking through the photographs and recordings on the camera "You left this lying around…"

He carefully hands the camera to Link; the screen paused on a dark scene, with two figures, their faces barely visible in the torch light. Link swallows hard, presses the play button, and watches the scene unveil. Eventually the tape falls silent, and Link too, staring at the screen, as if he expects something to magically happen

"I told you…" Sheik says, smiling as he takes the camera from the hands of a mesmerised Link

"Zelda likes me…" he whispers, smiling to himself

"Told you so!" Sheik says, grinning

"And you like Midna" Link says, still grinning

Sheik stops, laughing nervously "No… no! I don't… no! Pah! Come off it Link, as if me and Midna could, no, no way! Nu-uh! We would never work, that's ridiculous. Me? Like Midna? As if! No… just… no…"

Link laughs "Uh-hu, sure"

* * *

Midna wedges her bag into the locker along with everyone else's stuff, and Sheik manages to force the door shut, before carefully removing the key and pulling the rubber wrist band it is attached to around his wrist, he grins, and the four of them run into the showers momentarily, before making their way out to the pool. Before them sits a large swimming pool, that starts shallow then gradually gets deeper right down to the diving pool at the end with swimming lanes just before. Mid-pool, just off to the side sits a large, fake pirate ship. Jets of water stream from the cannon and smaller slides slope down for small children to ride, inked onto the large sail is the words "Tetra's pirate ship". A large fountain spouts in the middle of the shallows, with loads of inflatables perched around it for people to just grab and use. Just behind that sits a four lane slide for racing, then further back in the pool, steps sweep up to the top, separated with metal handrails, large signs hang above each passage, reading "Goddess slide" "Goddess long slide" "Goddess white slide" "Master slide" and "True master slide"

"What slide does what?" Asks Zelda, carefully studying the signs

Midna grins "The true master slide is faster than the master slide, the master slide is more twisty that the goddess white slide, the goddess white slide is faster than the goddess long slide, and the goddess long slide is longer than the goddess slide"

"That is a lot of slides" Link says, blowing air into his cheeks

"I say we go on the true master slide" Sheik says, rubbing his hands together eagerly

"What? No way! That'll be too scary!" Zelda says

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Link says, grabbing Zelda's hand so he can drag her over to the slide, Midna and Sheik grin, dashing ahead of them up the white tiled steps, eventually they reach the top, just as someone disappears down the slide, the light flickering red

"Who's going first"? Midna asks, grinning hopefully

"Shotgun first go!" Sheik calls out

"Shotgun second!" Midna says, laughing

"Oh… well I'll go last" Zelda says, smiling nervously

"Nope!" Sheik says, pointing directly at her "Because I know you'll chicken out and go back down the steps, Link can go last so he'll make sure you go on that slide!"

"Oh come on Sheik, I'm not a baby!" Zelda says

Sheik just shakes his head, watching as the light flickers green. He grins "See you on the other side!" And with that, he grabs the top of the slide and throws himself, feet first, into the shoot, laughing as he goes. The others listen carefully as his voice echoes slowly quieter, met eventually by a loud splash

Midna grins "Yes! My go!"

And with that she vanishes down the tube, squealing with delight. Link smiles as he watches Zelda position herself nervously at the top of the slide, he still can't quite believe it… she really likes him… he could just ask her out now if he wanted to… but no, he'd wait for the perfect moment, it had to be just right…

* * *

**Hey guys, little competition for all you Midneik and Zelink fans out there! The first person who can tell me where I got the names for all the slides from (yes it's a Zelda reference!) can choose which couple get the first kiss! Tell me where the slide names are references from in the reviews and let me know what couple you want to get the first kiss! If you're quick enough you might just be lucky :)**


	7. First kiss

**Wow. I seriously cannot thank you all enough! This story has double the reviews my last story had and it's not even finished yet! I cannot put into words how amazing you all are, thank-you! On the very last chapter I'll do a big sweep of thanks, listing followers, favourites, and all reviewers! But for now it's just reviews from the last chapter! So big big BIG thank-you to TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, WeilderofBlade, ShadowNinja1011, Elderberry97, Princess Zelda-figure skater (also thanks for beta reading this chapter!), Bleachshowlover1, and JSMac! Also congratulations to TheBlueAlienRobotZombie who was the first to say that all the slides were named after all forms of Link's sword in Skyward Sword! Well done also to Elderberry97, and JSMac who also got it right! As for the first kiss… well you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Oh, and just in case you're wondering, chips are what we English people call fries for all you Americans out there, so when I say chips it's fries!**

* * *

Zelda emerges into the day light from the long slide, squealing as she clambers to her feet, a little unsteady. Link laughs, helping her out of the landing zone.

She frowns, "Where are Sheik and Midna?"

"Oh, they went off to go on the other slides. It doesn't matter, come on, let's go into the pool!"

Link dives into the warm water, turning back to look at Zelda, who stands aside the pool, nervous, Link smiles encouragingly, "Come on Zelda! What's the matter?"

Zelda sighs, perching herself on the edge of the pool, legs dangling in the aqua, she fakes a smile. "Link… remember how I didn't want to go into the ocean because I said it was cold?" Link nods, but Zelda just sighs, "And I didn't want to go tomb stoning because I said it was too scary? And how… you had to catch me and pull me up to surface when we did jump?"

Link nods again. "Zelda, where are you going with this?"

"And when we went to the beach as kids, we would mess around in the shallows but we'd never actually… swim…"

And suddenly it dawns on Link, his eyes wide, mouth hanging open slightly. Zelda looks down, embarrassed. "You can't swim…" Link mutters.

"Please don't tell Sheik or Midna!" She stammers, "I'd never hear the end of it!"

"Relax Zelda, its ok, I won't tell!" He says.

"So…" Zelda says nervously, "What do you want to do next?"

Link grins, he swims back into the centre fountain, and grabs a large foam pad, dragging it off the ledge before climbing up onto it, he then carefully kicks in the water, powering to Zelda, she laughs, and he helps her to clamber on.

"What if it tips?" She asks.

He smiles, "Don't worry, I'll be careful" And with that he begins kicking in the water, propelling them in to the deeper end of the pool, before they eventually stop.

Zelda smiles, "This is perfect!"

Link grins, and the two of them lie back, allowing themselves to just drift lazily on the surface.

"This holiday is amazing, I'm so glad we did this!" Zelda says, smiling at the ceiling.

"Me too," Link replies, sighing contentedly.

* * *

The two of them lie on their fronts, peering through the plastic palm leaves.

"Come on…" Sheik mutters.

"Why are they just lying there?!" Midna asks, sighing.

Sheik grins, "Ha! They actually bought that we were just riding more slides!"

Midna grins, and the two of them slap palms, before returning to watch Link and Zelda, Midna scoffs, "Seriously! What's wrong with these two? He likes her, and she likes him, just be together! Happiness isn't that difficult people!"

Sheik laughs, "Tell me about it! I mean, all has to do, is lean over and kiss her, just a little kiss… kissing isn't difficult!"

"Exactly, your eyes meet, you lean and the kiss just happens!" Says, smiling as they turn to look at each other. "Hurry up and kiss her Link…"

Sheik swallows hard, "Maybe he's worried she doesn't want him to kiss her…" He says quietly.

"She wants him to, she really does…" Midna whispers in reply.

"Then why doesn't she kiss him?" Sheik asks, their eyes still locked.

"She's afraid he'll push her away…" Midna murmurs.

"But what if it's awkward afterwards?" Sheik asks, still whispering.

"They'll never find out unless they take a chance…"

Sheik sighs, but can't bring himself to look away from Midna, "Let's be honest here… we're not talking about Link and Zelda are we?"

"Hell no…" Midna murmurs.

Sheik smiles, placing his hand on the back of Midna's neck, and their lips touch for a perfect moment, creating a long, lingering kiss between them. Midna closes her eyes, and lets the kiss take over, her heart racing. Eventually, the two of them break apart, both of them smiling.

"So…" Sheik whispers "What now?"

Midna grins, as the two of them rest their foreheads against each other, "I know just the thing…"

* * *

"I still don't understand why you're friends with him!" Zelda says, laughing.

Link just grins, "Admittedly, Sheik can be disgusting, and crude sometimes, and yes I know he over compensates with humour, but he is a genuinely nice guy when you get to know him."

Zelda rolls her eyes, "I'll believe it when I see it!"

Link laughs. "Honestly! You don't get many genuinely nice guys these days Zelda, don't overlook it!"

Zelda smiles, turning to look at him. "You're a genuinely nice guy"

Link lets a grin play across his lips, before taking a deep breath. "Zelda there's something I need to tell you…"

She smiles, "Sure, anything"

"Zelda… I-"

But he's cut off before he can finish, as he feels his whole body tilting to the right. His legs shoot up into the air and he reaches out for something to grab onto but his fingers just swipe through the air as he plunges into the pool, Zelda falling on top of him. The float levels out over them and he thinks fast, grabbing Zelda in his arms and propelling them to the surface. He helps Zelda back onto the float and treads water, as he turns to see Sheik and Midna laughing.

"What were you playing at?" He asks, a little angry, eye brows arched downwards.

"We flipped the float! Relax Link we were messing around!" Sheik says, waving his hand half-heartedly, Zelda huffs furiously.

"Sorry!" Midna whines. "Hey, I'm bored of swimming now; want to go get some lunch?"

* * *

"Thanks" Link says, handing the five rupees over to the man behind the glass serving hatch, dressed in a white apron, who in return hands him four polystyrene boxes, the undersides warm from the hot chips inside. He hands one to everyone in the group and they make their way down the beach, eating hot, salty chips sprinkled with vinegar and dipped in tomato ketchup.

Sheik grins, "You cannot beat chips eaten at the seaside!"

"No way!" Midna says, grinning as she throws a tiny chip to the seagulls above, she watches them diving for it, one catches it in his mouth and swoops off.

"Don't feed them! They'll come back for more!" Zelda says, biting into her chips.

"Yeah Midna, goddesses!" Sheik says sarcastically.

Zelda just laughs, letting the wind blow her hair back from her face, smiling to herself.

Link stops, pointing out the long pier running out into the sea, "Check out that pier! I bet they have loads of those retro arcade games there!"

"Ooh!" Midna grins, squealing with excitement, "Like those claw machines?"

Zelda smiles, swallowing her mouthful, "And those penny machines where you put the penny in and sometimes more pennies and prizes fall out?"

"Exactly!" Link says, "What's say we eat the chips then go check it out?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Sheik says, folding his now empty polystyrene box inwards.

Zelda frowns. "How could you possibly have eaten your chips that fast?"

"I was hungry…" Sheik mumbles, throwing his crumpled box into a bin.

The four of them dawdle along the beach, their sets of shoes create a path of prints in the sand as they make their way up to the pier, the clamber up onto the wooden planking, dropping their empty chip boxes into the bin as they pass it, and they make their way into the amusement arcade.

They stop in the doorway, surveying the room, hexagonal penny machines are dotted around the centre, along the back wall are lined racing games, with plastic motorbikes to ride on or car seats with wheels, pedals and gears that hook up to screens. Dance games and karaoke machines sit in one corner, and miniature basketball, boxing games and foosball line another wall. On the opposite side of the room claw machines, whack-a-moles, and shooting games sit in a row, and then closest to them are fake fortune telling stands, a mind reading helmet that Zelda highly doubts will work, and a large fake wolf head in a cage, with a small section to put your hand through, and a large sign hanging above it that reads: 'See how long you can last...'

* * *

Link and Sheik settle down next to the girls. Link hands Zelda her honeycomb ice cream, and then begins eating his own mint-choc-chip. Midna thanks Sheik as he passes her a strawberry flavour cone before he takes a bite from his double chocolate scoop.

"That is a beautiful sunset…" Zelda says, smiling to herself.

"Yeah…" Link says, watching her carefully. He knows that she likes him… so why can't he summon up the guts to tell her that he feels the same way? "Beautiful…"

Sheik takes a deep breath, eyes closed, enjoying the peace and silence brought to him by the sleepy seaside down. Midna rests her head on his shoulder and he smiles, wrapping his arm around her waist, watching as she finger and thumbs her stuffed cuckoo toy.

She smiles up at him, "Thanks for winning this for me."

He grins, leaning back on his free hand, "No problem, I've always been good with claw machines!"

Link smiles, leaning close to Zelda so he can whisper into her ear, "When did those two get together?"

Zelda turns to look at them, and her eyebrows shoot up,"When did this happen?"

Midna blushes lightly on her pale skin, something Link thought was always impossibility with Midna. "It kind of just… happened earlier…"

Sheik grins, squeezing her a little tighter, Link chortles, "I knew you liked her Sheik"

He winks back, and the four of them sit, enjoying their ice creams and the beautiful sunset until it disappears completely, leaving only the moon and the stars hanging in the vast sky.

"Come on," Link mutters, wrapping his jacket around a shivering Zelda. "It's getting late; we should get back to the house."


	8. The date

**Big thank you for all your reviews, favourites and follows! I love you all so much, you're all supermegafoxyawesomehot! (A very potter musical, sorry! XD) Special thanks to Princess Zelda-figure skater (and also for the beta!), TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Bleachshowlover1, ShadowNinja1011, Zelink4eva123, fangirl, Nick, and Iranda20 for your lovely reviews :)**

**And I must apologise for the late upload, but I wrote the whole chapter then decided I didn't like the idea I wrote at all so deleted it all and re-wrote it!**

* * *

Link sighs, resting his hands either side of him on the kitchen counter, head slumped slightly into his shoulders, eyebrows raised. Sheik and Midna lean on the counter, watching him expectantly.

"You know in the pool, when you flipped the float me and Zelda were lying on?"

Midna laughs, "Link it was a joke! There's no need to be snotty about it!"

Link sighs, turning to Sheik. "Uhh… Sheik, remember the other day, when I told you that thing?"

"What thing?"

"That personal thing…?"

"Sorry mate, I don't know what you mean..."

"About me…" Sheik just shakes his head, Link sighs in exasperation. "That I have feelings for Zelda?!"

Sheik grins, "Yeah I knew what you meant!"

Link rolls his eyes and Midna giggles, shuffling closer to Sheik. "Anyway!" Link says, "When you flipped the float, I was about to tell her!"

"Oh…" Midna says, standing up straighter, "Shoot… sorry Link…"

"Yeah! Look, please just try to not to disturb us anymore? Ok, promise?"

"It's cool," Sheik says, "We're going out tonight anyway."

"Great!" Link says, smiling. He pushes himself away from the counter and makes his way upstairs to Zelda's room, knocking carefully on the door.

"Come in!" She says, her voice muffled through the wooden frame. He carefully pushes the door open and sees her sat on the bed, holding a stuffed cuckoo, with a needle and thread in hand.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

She just laughs lightly. "You remember that cuckoo that Sheik won for Midna at the arcade?" Link nods. "Well Sheik was messing around with it and ripped the poor guy's beak off, I said I'd fix it before Midna saw it."

Link laughs, settling down next to her on the bed. "Well speaking of Shidna-"

"Shidna?"

"Sheik and Midna!"

Zelda grins, laughing, "I like your style Link!"

"Why, thank-you! Anyway, Shidna are off out on a date tonight, and I wondered if we should do something?"

"Oh? Like what?"

"I don't know…" Link says, smiling, "You want to go to dinner?"

"Sounds great!" Zelda says, pulling through from the final stitch, before tying a knot and snipping off the loose thread. "Good as new!" She says, clambering to her feet so she can put the toy back on Midna's bed. "What time will we go?"

"Shall we say eight?" Link asks.

She grins, "Great!"

* * *

Link stands in front of the mirror, carefully straightening the collar of his loose blue shirt, worn over a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. Satisfied, he grins at his reflection. "How do I look Sheik?"

"I don't know but you smell like a girl… are you wearing perfume?"

"It's cologne! And it's Vin Diesel!"

"Ok, Linkette, whatever you say!"

"Very funny Sheik, but I'm serious, do I look ok?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll be the most beautiful girl there!" Link just scoffs, making Sheik sigh. "Look I don't see why you're getting yourself wound up, it's just Zelda!"

"Just Zelda? It can never be 'just Zelda'! She means the world to me Sheik, she-"

"Yeah, yeah she's your soul mate; you couldn't live without her, yadda yadda yackety yack! I get it Link!"

"Thank-you…" Link mutters, straightening his hair.

"In all seriousness Link, I know some people might have a problem with relationships like yours, but I think you two are perfect for each other anyway." Sheik gives a reassuring grin.

"Thanks… wait… what do you mean relationships like ours?"

"Lesbian relationships…"

* * *

"So…" Midna says, grinning excitedly, "You've got the big date with Link tonight!"

Zelda laughs, "It's not a date Midna; we're just going out to dinner."

"Oh it's a date!" Midna says, laughing. "No one pretties themselves up that much for 'just dinner' now, do they?"

"Don't know what you mean…" Zelda mumbles.

"The hair, the new shoes, the sundress, which may I add, is gorgeous! I'm just saying it looks to me like it's a date!"

"No… I don't think so…" Zelda says, blushing as she hooks her gold charm bracelet around her wrist.

"Well Link certainly thinks so..."

"What?" Zelda asks, turning to look at Midna, who's lounging on her bed.

"He's been trying to ask you out for ages Zelda, you can't tell me you didn't notice!"

"It's Link… he's always acting funny..."

"Oh don't pretend you don't love it Zelda!" Midna flashes Zelda a cheeky grin.

Zelda just laughs, checking her reflection. She stops, looking down at her golden charm bracelet, carefully twisting it between her fingers. "You know…" She murmurs, sitting down next to Midna on her bed, "Link gave me this."

"Link? But you've had that since we were at school together!"

"I know… we were seven when he gave it to me. I remember, it was one summer holiday and our parents let him, me, and Aryll go to the beach together, they gave us money for ice cream so Link brought us all one. But then Aryll ran right into me and made me drop it, I was really upset because it was honeycomb! My favourite! So to cheer me up Link took me to the beach shop and brought me the bracelet…"

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Midna says, grinning. "It's like you guys were meant to be together from the day you were born!"

"Oh chucks!" Zelda says, waving her hand dismissively, although she's smiling still.

Then, from across the room, there's a loud knocking at the door. "Come in!" Midna calls out.

Link makes his way into the room, he opens his mouth to speak but his eyes fall on Zelda and his words get lost in his throat.

"Link?" She asks, "Are you ok?"

He shakes his head slightly, snapping himself back to reality; he smiles. "Yeah, I'm ok… I just… you look so beautiful."

She smiles, collecting her purse from her dresser. "Thank you Link, you look good too!"

"Thanks…" He says, straightening his collar, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, see you later Midna!"

Midna waves goodbye, grinning to herself as Link and Zelda make their way out of the room together.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Zelda asks.

Link smiles secretively, "It's a surprise!"

* * *

He holds the door open for her and she steps out of the car, looking up at the restaurant they are parked outside, he leads her through the glass doors and into the restaurant. Tables are laid out all around the room with red table cloths and deep brown wooden chairs with red velvet cushions. Tall wine glasses are laid aside the plates with napkins folded into them, and centring each table is a group of three burning candles and a vase of roses.

"Wow…" Zelda whispers, Link smiles as a waiter makes his way over to them in a shirt and black tie. "Good evening sir, ma'am. We're full at the moment but we should have a table for two opening up in about ten minutes if you'd like to wait at the bar?"

"Thank you," Link says, smiling.

The waiter nods politely and leads them to the bar, "I'll let you know when your table is ready." He says.

Zelda thanks him and the two of them settle on bar stools. A smiling blonde bartender wonders over to them, cleaning a beer glass, "Hello there, can I get you a drink?"

"Do you want wine?" Link asks. Zelda nods and Link tries his best to play mature. "What would you recommend?"

The bartender smiles at them, "Well the 36 is a very fine wine."

"Sounds brilliant, can we have a bottle?"

"Of course!" The bartender smiles and disappears off into a store room.

Zelda laughs, "You were just trying to act all mature weren't you?"

Link laughs, head in hands, "I've never done that in my life!"

Zelda giggles and the bartender lays the bottle and two wine glasses out in front of them, she pours out the wine and then smiles.

"I'll take it on a tab," Link says.

"Of course, name?" The bartender asks.

"Loftwing," Link says, smiling.

"Thank-you!" And with that, the bartender disappears off to serve other customers.

"You have never done that either"? Zelda asks.

Link just shakes his head, laughing.

Then suddenly, from behind them, a loud voice calls across the restaurant. "I didn't realise you'd be here too!"

They both turn around to see Midna and Sheik dashing over to them, laughing.

Zelda rolls her eyes and Link scowls, before they both plaster on fake smiles.

"Wow! Hi!" Link says.

"Ooooh so what's that wine like?" Midna asks, helping herself to a sip from Zelda's glass, "Oh nice!"

"So have you guys got a table?" Sheik asks.

"Oh!" Midna says, hand over her mouth, "Shoot sorry, I forgot, you're on a date, come on Sheik, let's leave them in peace." And with that the two of them disappear off around to the other side of bar. Link and Zelda exchange a meaningful look, and both suddenly burst out laughing.

The waiter makes his way over to them. "Sir, madam, your table is ready."

"Come on Zelda, let's go." Link says, she grabs her purse and he takes her arm in his as they weave through the crowded restaurant to an intimate table for two.

"I think this will be a great night…" Zelda says, smiling.


	9. Hearts, poems, necklaces, and roses

**You guys are lovely, and beautiful, and flawless and AMAZING! And probably also the nicest people alive you lovely people you! Thank you especially to Princess Zelda-figure skater (and for the beta read!), ShadowNinja1011, im-still-your-zelda, Bleachshowlover1, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, PrincesscharmingKnight, CelestialDragon, The Band Geek Alchemist, and JSMac! And just a little warning, I will be referencing something I read from Bleachshowlover1 because I thought it was too funny not to put in here! (By the way! You should all read her story A Week At The Beach! It's also a holiday with Zelink and Shidna!)**

* * *

Sheik and Midna stand anxiously outside the door to Link and Sheik's room, though Sheik had to crash on the couch last night as the door was locked.

"I'm seriously beginning to wonder what they did!" Midna says, pressing her ear up against the door.

"Zelda wouldn't," Sheik says, "She's kind of a prude…"

"Hey! That's my best friend!"

"Tell me I'm wrong!"

Midna just laughs, she moves her head to try and peer through the key hole, though the key is blocking her view.

Sheik sighs, "They're normally up two hours ago! What's taking them so long?"

And suddenly, at that moment the door is pulled open, causing Midna to topple onto her backside, Link raises his eyebrows, watching as she clambers to her feet.

"Hey Midna…"

Zelda appears round the door, smiling, "Anyone want some brunch?" And with that she disappears down the stair case, Midna follows her, ambushing her with questions. Link makes his way back into his room to get his trainers, leaving a bemused Sheik to follow.

"So?" Sheik asks.

Link looks up, frowning. "So… what?"

"Did you uhh… how shall I put this… did you put your master sword in her pedestal?"

"Sheik!" Link exclaims.

"Ok, I get it… did she play your ocarina?"

"No wonder Zelda gets annoyed with you!"

"Fine! Did you at least let her hold your deku stick?"

Links stands, staring at Sheik, his mouth open a little in surprise, before he eventually laughs. "I feel sorry for Midna!"

Sheik rolls his eyes, and Link makes his way out of the bedroom door, until he stops suddenly, turning around to look at Sheik, a thoughtful expression in his eyes. "Although… could I ask you a favour?"

* * *

"So?" Midna asks, "What happened last night?"

"Nothing! We just talked."

"Really?" Midna asks, brushing her hair behind her ears, "You locked yourselves in Link's room all night; tell me you at least kissed!"

"No! We just stayed up talking about everything, until we fell asleep at about four."

Midna frowns as Zelda collects her purse. "What could you possibly have talked about for so long?"

Zelda shrugs, "We reminisced about when we were kids, and we made plans for when we go to Castle Town University, we talked a bit about you and Sheik and we just had a really nice night together." Midna sighs, head in hands, Zelda laughs. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? He likes you Zelda! And you like him! You're too shy to make a move! He's too shy to make a move! One of you needs to get your act together and just tell the other person how you feel! You get together, you go to uni, get married, and have mad little blonde haired blue eyed babies that drive you crazy whenever they eat sugar! Then you grow old together, and then when you die you get buried under the same gravestone! For goddess' sake Zelda just TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL!" Zelda stops, staring wide eyed at Midna, who swallows hard, looking down, "Sorry Zelda, I didn't mean to flip out… I just… you guys drive me crazy! Happiness isn't difficult!"

"Yeah for you it isn't…" Zelda mutters, striding over to the door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Midna asks.

Zelda stops, sighing as she turns back to face Midna, "Don't get me wrong… I am so happy for you and Sheik, but it's easy for you! Both of you have got buckets of confidence and it worked out for you! And… I'm sorry but you can tell me a million times that Link likes me but I'll never be fully able to believe it unless he tells me himself! That's why I don't want to tell him how I feel!"

The pair of them just stand, staring at each other, eventually Zelda speaks, "I'm so sorry Midna…"

"Me too" They meet in a tight, warm hug "But honestly Zelda… you have to do something… before another girl does..."

* * *

"Right… so are we clear?" Link says.

Sheik nods, "You take the car… you'll get there before me and the girls, we'll walk, and the rest is up to you, ok?"

"Gotcha, see you later…" Link says, grinning, he places his hands on the window and carefully hauls himself over to the branches of the large tree just outside, he clambers down the trunk and runs to the car, clambers in, and zooms off, this had to be perfect.

* * *

"Right ladies, are we ready to go?" Sheik asks, as he makes his way down the staircase, collecting his wallet from the kitchen counter.

"Sure," Midna says, smiling.

"Uhh… where's Link?" Zelda asks.

"He'll meet us there, he had some stuff to do first, he's got the car so we'll have to walk."

"Oh come on!" Midna moans.

Zelda laughs, "I guess it would work up my appetite for brunch!

"Great!" Sheik says, "Come on then girls, let's go!"

* * *

"Ok, you know what you have to do?" He asks, nervously.

The chef nods, "No problem, I've done this for guys before, good luck son!"

"Thanks!" Link nods, making his way out into the restaurant, he looks around and eventually spots Zelda, Midna and Sheik sat around a table, with mugs of tea and coffee in front of them, Link grins, making his way over, "Sorry I'm late."

"What happened?" Zelda asks, as Link settles in his chair.

"Oh… I… I was picking up some presents really quickly for Aryll," he bluffs.

Zelda nods, though she doesn't totally believe it.

A smiling waitress makes her way over, "Here's your cutlery, the French toast is on its way." she carefully lays out the cutlery and then disappears again.

"So," Sheik says, "How was your date last night?"

"It was a great restaurant, what did you think of it?" Link asks, not bothering to correct Sheik on the date matter.

"Yeah, I loved it!" Midna says, smiling.

The waitress makes her way back to them, four plates of French toast balanced on her arms, she carefully lays them out, smiling at them, "Enjoy!"

"Thank-you" Link says.

"Oh my goddess," Zelda whispers, "Look…"

She carefully twists her plate so the others can see, and sure enough, her French toast has been cooked slightly darker in the centre, to reveal the shape of a perfectly formed heart.

Midna grins, eyeing Link, "What a shockingly beautiful coincidence…"

"Yeah!" Link says, smiling, but Sheik is already too busy scoffing his food to even comment, Zelda laughs, and unravels her cutlery from its napkin, but as she does so a small slip of paper falls out, she frowns.

"What's that?" Midna asks, leaning over to look at it.

"Mh! Whashit shay?" Sheik asks, his mouth full.

Zelda eyes scan the words as she reads aloud, "I never knew about happiness; I didn't think dreams came true; I couldn't believe in love, Until I finally met you… it's a poem."

"A love poem!" Midna squeals, excited.

"Joanna Fuchs…" Sheik mumbles, everyone turns to him, shocked, he scoffs, "Oh so a guy can't be into poetry?"

Midna and Link laugh aloud, but Zelda is staring at the note. "Who could it be from?" She asks, looking up at Link hopefully, but he plays it cool, despite the fact that his heart is thudding hard against his chest; this is it, not long now…

"Come on Zelda," Midna says, swallowing her last mouthful, "Eat up!"

"I'm no hungry anymore…" she murmurs, still staring at the note.

"SPECIAL DELIVERY!" Comes a call from behind them, everyone in the restaurant turns to watch as a tall man with black hair makes his way over to their table, he stops beside Zelda, and pulls from his pocket a large glass heart on a long piece of black thread, he carefully loops it around her neck, and then says, "To Zelda, with love from someone special."

Zelda laughs at the chaos of it all, "What is going on here?"

Link suddenly gets to his feet, announcing quickly, "I need some air."

"Link!" Zelda says, but he quickly strides out of the restaurant, Sheik and Midna exchange bemused glances.

Sheik places some money on the table and the three of them walk over towards the door, but Zelda is stopped by a young waitress, "Sorry ma'am, but I believe this belongs to you?" She holds out a single red rose, smiling, Zelda takes it carefully, a little confused. She continues over to the door but she's stopped again, this time by a young man sat having brunch with his family, he holds out another rose, Zelda takes it, nodding gratefully.

And just as the three of them are about to head out the door to find Link, a little girl steps right into their path, holding yet another red rose up to Zelda, "For you miss," she smiles at the little girl and makes her way outside, but Link is nowhere in sight.

Sheik and Midna giggle, making Zelda turn to look at them, "Is this you? Do you know what's going on?" They shrug innocently, and Zelda sighs, "Link? Link where are you?!"

She looks down at the roses in her hand, but something else catches her eye. Laid out on the pavement, is a long, thin trail of red rose petals, she frowns, carefully following them, they lead her right around the corner, she follows them along the paving stones until they disappear off onto a thin path through plant life, she frowns, carefully following the path still, and eventually, she breaks out onto the beach, and up ahead of her, lying on the sand, is a bunch of a dozen red roses, she carefully picks them up, brushing the grains of sand off them, when suddenly, a pair of warm, dry hands cover her eyes, blocking her view.

"Guess who…"

She smiles, "I'd know that voice anywhere!"

She takes the hands from her eyes, turning around, and sure enough, Link stands behind her, grinning like nothing could ever go wrong, his eyes sparkling.

"Was it you?" She asks quietly, "The heart… the poems… the necklace… the roses?"

He nods, smiling, and suddenly her heart begins to beat a little faster, he leans in and kisses her softly on the lips, her heart begins to thud faster still as he wraps his arm around her, she reaches up, hooking her arms around his neck. He holds her tight and kisses her for everything he's got, and after a few perfect moments, they break apart, breathing heavily.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…" He whispers, she smiles, and they can't help but lean in and kiss again.

* * *

**The story isn't over yet, just one chapter to go ;)**


	10. En route home

**You guys were amazing yesterday! This story has gotten over 50 reviews now and I love reading all of them, they fill my heart with RAINBOWS! (I really hope you get that reference!) So extra special thanks to Princess Zelda-figure skater (and for beta reading all through this story, you are amazing!), TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, ShadowNinja1011, Bleachshowlover1, and The Band Geek Alchemist! I'll do a long sweep of followers, favourites, and all reviewers thank-you's at the end of the story! And just to make total sense here, Castle Town is like a big city, about the size of London or New York, and Ordon here is a small town, anyway, I hope you like the last chapter!**

**One more thing! One lovely lovely reader has drawn fan art from this story! I was so chuffed! You can see it on deviant art under the name ****princescharmingkight! Sorry I can't post a link here :(**

* * *

Two weeks of beach life, shopping, swimming, and general holiday antics later, the cases are packed and Link and Sheik are loading them into the trunk of Link's car.

"I'm going to miss all this," Midna says, staring up at the house nostalgically.

Zelda nods, "Yeah, this was probably the best summer of my life…"

"We all know why that was!" Midna says, grinning.

"Don't pretend you didn't love it too…" Sheik says, wrapping his arms around Midna from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Is that everything?" Link asks, leaning against the car.

"I think so…" Zelda says, nodding.

"Good…" Link says. He pulls the keys out of his pocket and drops them into the envelope, before carefully slipping that through the letter box, "Right, let's go!" He quickly kisses Zelda, before hurrying around to the other side of the car, clambering into the driver's seat.

"Link I need the toilet!" Midna pipes up.

He sighs, "Midna we just got in the car! We haven't even pulled out of the drive yet!"

"But I really need to go!"

"The door is locked and we don't have the keys, you'll just have to wait until we pull over!"

She sighs, but settles down in her seat; Sheik turns to look at Link from where he sits in the front passenger seat, "We did well this holiday…" He holds out his hand for Link to hi-five, he laughs, but reluctantly slaps palms with him.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you live here!" Link mumbles, "It's so difficult to get here!"

"Trust me Link, if I had a choice, I wouldn't!" Midna says, sighing as he pulls up outside her house. She pushes the door out of the car, clambering out, Sheik follows, pushing open the boot so he can collect her bags.

"This is crazy," she says, "I go home for a couple of weeks, spend the whole time getting ready to go to castle town, then in two weeks' time you all come to pick me up again and we all head off the university!"

"I know!" Sheik says, "Well… I'm not going to the university… I'm going to find work as a police officer."

"Put those ninja skills of yours to use!" Midna says, smiling.

"Well are you taking a course in being awesome?" Sheik laughs, setting her cases down at the gate and taking Midna in his arms.

"I'm going to miss you…" He says, sighing.

"I'll miss you too, it's only two weeks but it'll seem like months…"

Link leans out of the window, honking his horn, "I hate to break up the heartfelt goodbye but we really need to hurry home Sheik!"

He sighs, kissing his girlfriend goodbye, "I'll see you soon," he mumbles, she nods sadly, watching as he walks slowly back to the car. He turns back, watching as she blows him a kiss, he returns the favour before clambering into the car.

"Are you ok?" Link asks, solemnly.

Sheik nods, and Link pulls out of the driveway, he turns to drive away and the three of them wave their goodbyes to Midna, before heading back en route to Ordon.

Sheik sighs, trying to distract himself from his parting with Midna, "So, have you told your parents that you're together yet?"

"Not yet…" Zelda sighs, "I'm dreading it…"

"Why?" Link asks, frowning.

"Are you kidding?" Zelda says, laughing, "Our dads have been placing bets on us since we were kids!"

"What!?"

"Yeah, your dad said we'd be together by the end of high school, my dad said we'd get together in university!"

"Well…" Sheik interrupts, "If it's any consolation neither of them will win seeing as you got together between high school and university..."

Zelda laughs, "Link… you know Aryll's never going to let this go!"

"Oh goddesses…" Link moans.

"You two have fun!" Sheik says, grinning proudly.

"Yeah well our families spend Sunday afternoons together anyway; they always have dinner round one of the houses," Link replies.

"Lucky you!" Sheik says tauntingly.

"Yay…" Zelda murmurs sarcastically.

* * *

"Cheers mate, see you soon, we need to Skype with Midna about Castle Town!"

"Yup, see you in a couple of days then!"

"Yeah," Sheik grins, and with that makes his way into his apartment building, leaving Link and Zelda to make their way back to the car together, Zelda climbs into the front next to Link, butterflies flitting around in her tummy as Link pulls the car onto the road.

"Only a few minutes until we're home…" Link says, "Are you ready?"

"Nope," Zelda says, "Then again, I never really will be!"

"Relax…" Link says, smiling as he pulls out of Sheik's housing estate, "It'll be fine, they'll all be ok with it, they all knew it would happen eventually."

"Oh I know they'll be fine with it! They'll just drive me crazy asking me all kinds of questions about you!"

Link laughs, "Here, I'll take your mind off it." He turns the radio on, they sit listening to the music until eventually Link pulls up outside his house, and sure enough, Zelda's father's car is parked just behind Link's parent's cars.

"Oh goddesses…" Zelda mutters.

"Come on," Link says smiling, "It'll be fine!"

The two of them clamber out of the car, "Shall we get the bags?" Zelda asks.

"Nah, we'll leave them till later," Link says, he wraps his arm around her waist and leads her up the path to his front door, he carefully slips his key into the lock, he's about to turn the key when suddenly the door is wrench open to reveal Zelda's mother standing on the other side.

"They're home everyone!" She reaches out and pulls Zelda into a tight hug, Zelda laughs, hugging her back.

Link's parents and Zelda's father crowd into the little hallway, Aryll laughs, pushing through the huddle of people so she can wrap her big brother in a hug, Link laughs, lifting her feet off the ground, making her squeal with excitement.

"Hey Aryll!" Link says, putting her down so he can rummage in his pockets "I got you a present!"

She grins as he pulls out a small wooden box, she takes it and pulls the lid open, revealing a silver key ring, shaped into a perfectly formed fairy, with tiny gemstones for her eyes. "It's so pretty!" Aryll says, smiling.

"All around Lake Hylia there's these beautiful fairy fountains, one of them had a little gift shop, I thought you'd like that."

"Thanks Link!" She squeals, hugging him again, he laughs aloud.

Zelda's father makes his way over to Zelda, ruffling her hair; she rolls her eyes, patting it back into place. "So," he says, "Did you take good care of her Link?"

"Of course Mr Faron…"

"Link, I've said a million times, just call me Jens!"

"Actually dad…" Zelda says slowly, "We have something to tell you… all of you."

"What's going on?" Link's mother asks, frowning

"Shall we… go in the kitchen?" Zelda says, nervously, her and Link hurry through into the kitchen-diner, leaving their bemused families to follow.

"Link? Is everything ok?" His father asks, frowning with concern.

"Actually… yeah…" Link says smiling, he looks over at Zelda, she nods encouragingly, and he smiles, wrapping his arm around her waist slowly, "Zelda and I decided to-"

"Link's got a girlfriend! Link's got a girlfriend!" Aryll sings, cutting him off.

"Aryll!" He exclaims, playfully knocking her round the head.

"I knew it!" Zelda dad shouts, laughing, "Wait… so who wins the bet?"

"Damnit…" Link father says, making everyone laugh.

"Is that ok dad?" Zelda asks nervously.

"Of course it's ok, as long as you're happy!"

Link smiles, "Thank you Mr… I mean Jens"

He smiles, and Link's mother makes her way over to the oven, a tea towel in her hands, she pulls out a large roasted leg of lamb, placing it on the counter tops, smiling, "Ok, everyone go wash up, darling would you carve the lamb for me?"

Link, Zelda and Aryll charge up the stairs to use the bathroom there, the same way they always did when they were kids.

Aryll grins, squirting soap onto her palms, "Have you kissed yet?" Aryll asks, grinning.

"Aryll!" Link exclaims, shaking his hands out before he wipes them dry on the towel.

"It's ok Link, yes Aryll we have," Zelda says, smiling as she holds the door open for the Aryll, who runs through, her blonde plaits bobbing, they follows her down the stairs and settle around the large oak dining table. Link's mother makes her way around the table, pouring sparkling apple juice into Aryll's glass and white wine for everyone else. Zelda and Link's fathers bring in dishes laden with lamb, vegetables, potatoes, stuffing, Yorkshire puddings, and a large jug full of gravy.

"Right…" Jens says, settling down in his seat, "Everybody dig in!"

"Wait!" Zelda's mother interrupts, smiling, "First a toast… to Link and Zelda!"

Everyone smiles, "To Link and Zelda!" And with that they chink their glasses together, and dig in to a long awaited meal.

* * *

**Okay, before I get into all the thank-you's! I'd like to say that, for those of you who asked, I am considering writing a sequel about them all staying in castle town, but I'm unsure; let me know if you'd like me to write a sequel!**

**Anyway, here we go! Thank you to everyone who favourited this story, that's amwick, Bleachshowlover1, BOEDADDY, Courtney Gears, Death88400, im-still-your-zelda, Jazzmatazz2000, LlaraTheExplorer, Nevershutup, , Princess Zelda-figure skater, PrincesscharmingKnight, ShadowNinja1011, The Band Geek Alchemist, TheBlueAlienRobotZobie, TwiliCuckoo, Xenotize, ZeldaPhoenixLegend, and Zelink4eva123!**

**Also thank you to the followers amwick, BelieveInLov3, Bleachshowlover1, BOEDADDY, Christian Cadet, Courtney Gears, Death88400, dee44, erico637, EternalNight1212, im-still-your-zelda, Jazzmatazz2000, Nevershutup, Persona-Person, , Princess Zelda-figure skater, ShadowNinja1011, The Band Geek Alchemist, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, TwiliCuckoo, WeilderofBlade, Willia Toryn Cadmer, Xenotize, ZeldaPhoenixLegend, and Zelink4eva123!**

**Phew! And finally, once again for my lovely reviewers WeilderofBlade, EternalNight1212, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, ZeldaPhoenixLegend, Princess Zelda-figure skater, Bleachshowlover1, Christian Cadet, James Birdsong, JSMac, Zelink4eva123, im-still-your-zelda, ShadowNinja1011, MelissaMachine5000, Joyma, Xero the Pyr0, Elderberry97, fangirl, Nick, Iranda20, PrincesscharmingKnight, and The Band Geek Alchemist**

**And especially thank-you for the beta read from Princess Zelda-figure skater!**

**I hope I spelt that all right! Anyhow you are all supermegafoxyawesomehot! Thanks for taking the time to read this story and review, favourite, or follow, it means the world to me :) xxx**

**Let me know about the sequel!**


End file.
